Task. 22: The Ring of Solomon
is the twenty-second episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Synopsis Sakura tries to figure out how to be a capable leader after a Tsukumogami turns half of the team into animals. Plot Sakura checks if a painting is a Precious in Satoe Memorial 21st Century Museum, when the alarm rings. She runs out to find Black and Yellow's abandoned Acellulars. She then spots Shizuka chasing a black dog and a yellow bird with a butterfly catcher. The animals get away. Shizuka is bummed but decides to disappear before answering anything to Sakura. Back at SGS, Satoru and Shouta are puzzled that Black and Yellow are missing. Satoru asks Sakura to tell him everything that trespassed. She explains the three of them were at museum to detect Precious, Sakura has recommended to split up to cover ground faster. When they left, she then heard them scream. Satoru is certain if Dark Shadow is involved, they did something to their comrades. Sakura blames herself and takes all the blame. Shouta tries to convince her that it wasn't her fault. Satoru suggests to investigate the scene of the disappearance. The three race outside and find the dog and Budgerigar from before. They use the dog as a tracker to the museum as Shouta carries the parakeet. They spot Shizuka and a Tsukumogami trying to catch birds. They transform and Zukangami jumps down and tells them he is pleased to meet them. Blue bows to him and says hi. Pink scolds him. Shizuka shows her magic assistant outfit and throws confetti. Zukangami pulls out three cards and change them to cards with the Boukengers on them. Blue applauds him. Pink calls out his name again. Zukangami throws it at them, exploding. Zukangami pulls out of his hat, Shizuka shakes it to show there is nothing inside. Ropes fly out and tie around Sakura. He takes out his cape and drops it toward Pink. Red jumps in front, blocking Pink. The cape falls on Red . Zukangami opens up the book on his chest, which is called a Zukan, a zoology picture book. He looks through the animals and selects a goldfish. Shizuka and he count down from three and the cape lowers, as if Satoru's body had shrunk. Blue takes off the cape to reveal a gold fish and an Acellular. Zukangami reveals that BoueknRed has transformed into a goldfish. Gekkou reveals that Zukangami is made of a silk hat and the Zukan. He can change people into whatever animal he desires. Shizuka tells them that Black is the dog and Yellow is the parakeet. Blue asks why they are doing this. She tells them they plan to form a treasure-gathering team for Dark Shadow out of the intelligent animals. She shows them a ring, saying she can control the animals with the Precious. Silver quickly grabs it and teases Shizuka. He flips and joins the others. She asks who he is. He starts by saying he is the Dazzling Adventurer, Bouken... He can't finish introducing himself because Pink screams, saying Chief is suffocating. With a blast of Pink's Survibuster, the Boukenger perform their own disappearing act. Eiji is puzzled that his teammates are the fish in the bowl, bird in the cage, and the dog in doghouse with fence SGS has set up. Makino steps in and tells them the Precious is Solomon's Ring. It somehow was under another name in the museum they were investigating. Based on the King Solomon, the ring makes the wearer into Dr. Dolittle. Shouta puts it on and asks everyone if they are alright. They aren't, they are hungry and insulted. Mr. Voice and Morio make comments. Sakura is upset. Shizuka apologizes to Yaiba at DS headquarters. Shizuka and Zukangami both say "Jesus Christ." Gekkou tells them to form a trade with the heroes because only Zukangami can reverse the magic. Sakura puts the ring on. The trade is set up for the next morning at 8. Satoru thinks it is a trap. Sakura tells him she can come up with a plan and promises to return them to normal. Sakura thinks to herself, pacing up and down with the Acellulars in hands. She is sure if Zukangami is destroyed, the spell will be reversed. Sakura works on a simulation on her computer. Shouta gives her coffee. Shouta tells her he trusts his simulations but to ad lib is key. Sakura tells him she is counting on him when the time comes. Shouta says women use ad libs too. Sakura smiles and wonder if she will succeed. She looks at the Acellulars and thinks about each changed member. She continues working on the computer. Shouta picks up the Accellulars. Next morning, Shizuka and Zukangami impatiently wait for the Boukenger. Sakura, Eiji, and Shouta arrive. Shizuka shows them the potion and wants the Precious first. Shouta finds this ridiculous. Sakura blocks Shouta and shows the Ring. Shizuka asks if it is real. Sakura scans it with her Accellular, showing it has hazard level of 13. Shizuka drops the potion, saying it was fake. Zukangami drops down and the Boukenger transform. They zap him but he deflects it and then zap them down. Shizuka wants him to turn Pink into a dove. Zukangami throws his cape. Shouta quickly throws his Survibuster into the cape. The Survibuster has become a wind-up toy dove. Blue wants to finish. Pink dons Acelltector and pulls out the Dual Crasher in Drill mode. Zukangami pulls out his own Dual Crusher in Mixer mode. He prepares to blast at them when Natsuki the bird. Masumi the dog runs into the complex and jumps across the foe. The copy Dual Crusher drops into a body of water. Satoru the fish jumps out and spits water on them. Pink, Silver and Blue blast Zukangami and he falls down. Natsuki, Masumi, and Satoru return to normal. Satoru adjusts his resolve. They all gather, Natsuki and Masumi grab their Accellulars back from Pink. Satoru says their code-names and gets his. Gekkou makes Zukangami big at Shizuka's request. They transform and form Ultimate DaiBouken and SirenBuilder. Zukangami pulls out a snake out of his hat to surround Ultimate. The snake become chains. SirenBuilder attacks the monster but he dodges them with his umbrella and returns it back to SirenBuilder. Pink suggests something that shocks the others. The two robots switch arms. SirenBuilder Drill and Shovel is born. Yellow and Blue can't believe it. Black then exclaims that Ultimate DaiBouken's arms are Aider and Police. The monster performs a Sabre Cutter attack, similar to the finisher of Galaxy Mega and SirenBuilder counters destroying Zukangami. The chains disappear. The gang are eating. Eiji tells them he was jealous. Satoru, Masumi, and Natsuki are not so happy. Satoru says without the combination of SirenBuilder Drill and Shovel, they would have been goners. Natsuki asks how she thought of it. She admits she didn't really know. Then counters that sometimes an ad-lib is needed. Shouta nods. Sakura drinks her beverage, smiles, and winks. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia , but he isn't him.]] *'Chouriki Sentai Ohranger': The Boukenger begin the segment by mimicking the pose that the Ohranger made at the end of their henshin, based on each of their fighting styles. Kingranger is seen in the sequence, as is the Giant Roller. At the end, Satoru is seen in a white gi with a red star (OhRed's symbol) on the back (the same one that he wore in the Maskman featurette), trying to break several bricks. He fails to break through the bricks, and instead injures himself. None of the Ohranger mecha are mentioned, but the Jetter Machines are seen as well as the Giant Roller's finisher. **This is Sakura's fourth time starting a segment. **Song: performed by Kentarou Hayami **Satoru's attempt to break bricks is in reference to Gorou Hoshino (OhRed) being a judo master. Errors *''To be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 26, *'Viewership': 7.5% *Although none of the animals the three transformed Boukenger became had been Sentai animals as of this episode, there would be a black German Shepard emerging in, ironically, a racing theme Sentai two years later, just like Masumi's transformed form. Mecha References *Zukangami: Galaxy Mega (Denji Sentai Megaranger) **Zukangami's finishing move, the "Zukangami Saber Cutter", is similar in it's name structure to several of the Galaxy Mega's finishing moves with the Mega Saber. DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Task 21: The Mallet of Uchide, Task 22: The Ring of Solomon, Task 23: The Dangerous Partner and Task 24: The Hatsune Drum. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html See Also References Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes